Big Game Hunt 3
Start: June 10th, 2019 End: July 8th, 2019 Progress *3800 Hunting Badges = Lockpick x75 *8663 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 200 *6875 Hunting Badges = Essence of Vigor x999 *13501 Hunting Badges = Chest of the Refinement *19082 Hunting Badges = Radiant Gem Bag *23615 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 200 *30165 Hunting Badges = Mighty Spirit Guard x15 *45936 Hunting Badges = Gilded Clover x20 *65835 Hunting Badges = Chest of the Alliance T2 *89311 Hunting Badges = Lockpick x200 *98248 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 200 *112777 Hunting Badges = Radiant Gem Bag x3 *163618 Hunting Badges = Spirit Stones x100 *213056 Hunting Badges = Flawless Gem Bag *272618 Hunting Badges = Fennec *351139 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 250 *401594 Hunting Badges = Gilded Clover x100 *493148 Hunting Badges = Smelter (90 days) *527805 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 250 *675142 Hunting Badges = Gilded Clover x100 *737413 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 250 *798133 Hunting Badges = Flawless Gem Bag x5 *913421 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 300 *1000000 Hunting Badges = Chest of the Armored Walrus *1035897 Hunting Badges = Secret Lairs' Offering x10 *1300000 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 500 *1500000 Hunting Badges = Supreme Rune of Vitality *1800000 Hunting Badges = The People's Pendulum *1800000 Hunting Badges = file:drak14.png 500 Total = file:drak14.png 2650 Raffle * Long Forgotten Bone Dragon * Bony Gentleman Costume * Celestial Dragon Shop * Small vial of attractant - 799 * Medium-sized vial of attractant - 2499 * Big vial of attractant - 4999 Walkthrough Defeat Sentinels and World Bosses in all dungeons (outside the Parallel World) starting from the Painful difficulty onward and collect Hunting Badges. Once you defeat a Boss or a Sentinel you get Hunting Badges. You will find them in all Scaling Normal Dungeons starting from dungeons in the region of Slifmoor and finishing with the dungeons in the Qaizah region. World Bosses are dropping more badges than the Sentinels BUT there is a 10% chance that a Greedy Goblin will spawn instead of a Sentinel. The Greedy Goblin has a higher drop than Sentinels (explained below in the drop list section). Dungeon Requirements In order to access the Scaling Dungeons you have to fulfill both the level and quest requirements. Read about it in THIS page. Preparation for the event In order to enter Boss dungeon you need to have Key of Prowess. Key requirement: *Painful - 1x Key of Prowess *Excruciating - 2x Key of Prowess *Fatal - 3x Key of Prowess *Infernal I - 4x Key of Prowess *Infernal II - 5x Key of Prowess *Infernal III - 6x Key of Prowess However, even if you need Key of Prowess to enter in those dungeons, you can finish the event without spending keys at all. Having keys can speed up the process but you can finish the event easily without farming/spending keys at all. Event's Buff Every time you pick up Hunting Badges you get Hunter's Fortune Buff (duration - 15 minutes). Hunter's Fortune Buff adds + 10% to Hunting Badge stack size. This buff can stack up to 100 times. That means you can get up to 1000% more badges per Hunting Badge stack. In example, if the Hunting Badge stack size is 300 under full 1000% buff you can get 3300x Hunting Badge. Hunter's Fortune Buff is running in game time not in real time. Whenever you logoff or switch character it stops running. You can resume playing later and the buff will continue to run where it stopped. If you leave the game when your buff has 10 minutes to go ... it continues from 10 minutes when you log in next time. Note: At some point there will be another buff of 50-500%. This buff is permanent and it works independently of the aforementioned buff. So you can have max buff of 1050-1500% more to the stack size. List of World Bosses *Arachna *Bearach *Khalys *Herald of the Anderworld *Sigrismarr Frostclaw *M'Edusa *Gorga *Destructor *Nefertari, the Temptress *Balor *Asar *Sharr Kharab List of Sentinels *Rootrock Cavern - Kalise *Eternal Grove - Dainn *Prison of Souls - Ignatius *Liar's Lair - Achard *Loxley Caverns - Krotaz *Stonekeep - Noll *Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ - Inari *Fortress Teganswall - Raturmir *Tegan's Sanctuary - Ondart *Dragon Caverns - Hroch *The Hidden Sanctum - Little Marlo *Hailstone Mountains - Zuan *Eternal Watch - Fjalnir's Pride *Mount Suvius - Haemon *Spawning Ground - Unax *Temple Sector - Orzaize *Abyss of Time - Quito *Atlantis above Water - J'Iaki *The Gleaming Mountains - Deluxe Iron Creeper *Stalgard - Z-1000 Deluxe Unit *Stillwater Bay - Etoxl *Frog River Delta - Cchan *Fyrgon's Path of Fire - Voltan *Fjalnir's Cradle of Frost - Yon *Oceanus's Opal Shrine - Papan *Cradle of Life - Yeh *Cradle of Death - Tjalli *Great Desert - Khepre *Temple of Agony - Rek *Evergreen Oasis - Anakor *Spiky Valley - Gamil *Treasure Cave - Dhakiyah Note 1: The floor wardens at Deeps of Demise are dropping Hunting Badges and Key of Prowess but they are not good for farming. Note 2: Sentinels inside Secret Lairs are dropping Hunting Badges, but you better avoid them. Note 3: Sentinels inside Secret Lairs are not dropping Hunting Badges if you access form Parallel World Badges Drop List Note: There might be changes to the drops in the list. World Bosses *Painful - 300, 375, 450 **Under full buff - 3300, 4125, 4950 *Excruciating - 400, 500 **Under full buff - 4400, 5500 *Fatal - 500, 625, 750 **Under full buff - 5500, 6875, 8250 *Infernal I - 1200, 1500, 1800 **Under full buff - 13200, 16500, 19800 *Infernal II - 1400, 1750, 2100 **Under full buff - 15400, 19250, 23100 *Infernal III - 1600, 2000, 2300, 2400 **Under full buff - 17600, 22000, 25300, 26400 Sentinels *Painful - 75, 90, 150 **Under full buff - 825, 990, 1650 *Excruciating - 100, 120 **Under full buff - 1100, 1320 *Fatal - 125, 150, 200 **Under full buff - 1375, 1650, 2200 *Infernal I - 150, 180, 285 **Under full buff - 1650, 1980, 2805 *Infernal II - 175, 210, 320 **Under full buff - 1925, 2310, 3520 *Infernal III - 200, 240, 355 **Under full buff - 2200, 2640, 3905 Greedy Goblin *Painful - 75 + 150, 90 + 188, 150 + 225 **Under full buff - 825 + 1650, 990 + 2068, 1650 + 2475 *Excruciating - 100 + 200, 120 + 250 **Under full buff - 1100 + 2200, 1320 + 2750 *Fatal - 125 + 250, 150 + 313, 200 + 375 **Under full buff - 1375 + 2750, 1650 + 3443, 2200 + 4125 *Infernal I - 150 + 600, 180 + 750, 285 + 900 **Under full buff - 1650 + 6600, 1980 + 8250, 2805 + 9900 *Infernal II - 175 + 700, 210 + 875, 320 + 1050 **Under full buff - 1925 + 7700, 2310 + 9625, 3520 + 11550 *Infernal III - 200 + 800, 240 + 1000, 355 + 1150 **Under full buff - 2200 + 8800, 2640 + 11000, 3905 + 12650 Note: The drop list for Greedy Goblin may not be accurate since I have come to these numbers through calculations out of very few drops. According to those few drops the Greedy Goblin is dropping 2 stacks of Hunting Badges. By making comparison and calculations it showed that the first drop is the full amount of the Sentinels' drop of the same difficulty and the second drop is 50% of the World Bosses' drop of the same difficulty. It doesn't matter in case the numbers are incorrect since you won't be seeing much of the Greedy Goblin anyway. Few Tips: If you are lower level, Loxley Caverns or Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ are the way to go. Don't forget you have to be at least level 20 to play the dungeons on Painful plus the additional level requirement per dungeon If you are level 50-55, Khepre is the best for farming Key of Prowess and Hunting Badges in same time. If you have enough Key of Prowess just pick one of the bosses. Happy Hunting! Raffle There will be raffle There are high chances you are not going to be in the list of winners Winners will be announced later Category:Events Category:Big Game Hunt Event